Buy the Blonde
by CincoDeChocobo
Summary: Cloud is a prostitute living on the streets of Midgar and Sephiroth is his knight-in-shining-armor. But can he be saved? Yaoi, mature, adult C/S
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**This will contain strong sexual scenes and strong language.**

You have been warned.

**This is the pairing of Cloud/Sephiroth - Yaoi theme.  
**

This is the teaser for the rest of the story - enjoy!

#o#o#o#o#o#

It wasn't an easy task to pull the heart-strings of the General Sephiroth.

But then again, this wasn't quite a feeling of sympathy or guilt; just an aching pain whenever he glanced over at the blonde. The sight of the young teenager, leaning up against the alleyway wall, taking in a drag of his cigarette should have been normal to him. Yet Sephiroth found himself unable to carry on up the road and return home.

Cloud Strife was a seventeen year old beauty, one that was wasted on the streets of Midgar.

The General watched every movement, feeling as if he were in some sort of trance. Blonde, messy locks were blowing against the wind, but not with the beauty that they should have carried. This boy was absolutely filthy, probably without the luxury of a shower or anything similar. His face was covered in mud, his nose covered in cuts and his frame skinnier and paler than it should have been.

Yet Sephiroth saw something special in the boy.

There was a second figure in the alleyway, one that approached the blonde warily and handed him what appeared to be a wad of money.

Sephiroth tensed a little, watching in fascination as the blonde flicked through the notes, counting the sum out loud to the man. Then he stopped, and those dazzling blue eyes suddenly turned cold.

"We'll go up here," he watched the blonde mouth.

Sephiroth took only a few seconds to figure out what was happening and when he did, his blood began to boil. It was only his ranking and his fear that prevented him from storming over to the pair and killing the second figure. The fear he felt, was not of a fight or of an explanation, but of the blondes reaction.

Did Cloud Strife… _**want to be saved**?_

* * *

**I would love to know your thoughts in the reviews. Is this something people would be interested in reading? Or not at all? :3  
**


	2. Who is Cloud Strife?

**C2: Who is Cloud Strife?**

* * *

**The Chapters will get longer as the story progresses!**

- I just don't want to overdo anything with this one!

**As you've been warned, the theme is very mature.**

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O**  
**

Sephiroth was feeling beyond ridiculous.

It was just hitting 4am, the time where he would usually be enjoying his short few hours in bed. However he had sacrificed sleep today, unable to shake the blonde-mess out of his mind. It almost felt like the beginning of an obsession, a dangerous, dangerous obsession.

There was so much that he wanted to find out.

Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for his sanity, it wasn't difficult to access files and information for those living in Midgar. The company had complete domination over the entire city, and there was a specific group within the company that could take investigations all the more further.

Sephiroth didn't fancy sweet talking the Turks, though.

It wasn't difficult for him to hack into the system, typing in specific details about the blonde and the location that he had discovered him in. He sighed to himself, taking yet another sip of his coffee and admitting that it was probably hopeless. Who on earth would care for or associate with such a kid? Sephiroth wasn't exactly the warmest man himself, but he knew exactly how others reacted to those of the blondes... 'specialty.'

It had taken Sephiroth almost half an hour to return home. After the blonde had disappeared into the darkness with the stranger, the General had stayed frozen to the spot, waiting for something to happen, something that would make him feel a little more at ease.

But how could he? Sephiroth wasn't a fool, he knew exactly where the two were heading and why. It was a dark city that they lived in, full of scum and criminals. Worst of all was the poverty, which meant men and women had to sink to the lowest levels in order to bring in a wage… as the blonde had demonstrated to him.

Sephiroth kept picturing what would have happened.

The blonde leading the man down the alleyway, dreading each and every movement before they at last reached their destination. He would immediately become robotic, unable to function for himself, shutting down all level of emotion and feeling to allow the stranger to assault him. Sephiroth gritted his teeth, picturing every forced kiss, every forceful grip, every filthy thrust into that aching hole.

This was something he refused to forget about.

Sephiroth sat back and waited, his heart racing as the system calculated the extremely vague search. What was he honestly hoping to find? Blonde, 5'7, skinny, poor and living in Midgar.

The computer flashed at him, but not with the result he was expecting.

_Cloud Strife: Runaway from Nibelheim, if you have any details on the boy, please come forward._

Sephiroth re-read the sentence. This guy was a runaway from home? Why? When? Cloud Strife… Nibelheim? That was definitely an odd town, but not an unpleasant one. What had happened here?

His eyes stopped on a list of numbers, which after a moment of analysing he realised to all be the same. Repeated. All of them thrown underneath the title, _'Mother Home Phone.'_

Was this his golden ticket?

Sephiroth reached for the phone, pausing momentarily as he remembered something. It was 4 freaking am. Why would she be up at this time? How long had it been since she had heard from her son? How long had it been since she had heard _about _her son?

The General waited… and waited… and waited…

… And at last gave up.

It didn't dial out for long.

Seconds after he'd pressed in the number, another voice appeared down the line, one that sounded far too awake to have been sleeping beforehand.

"Is this Mrs. Strife?" he asked casually, very much used to masking his emotions.

The woman took a while to respond. "Speaking... who is this?"

"I understand your son is missing," Sephiroth began, taking no time to be delicate with the situation. "Would you confirm this for me?"

There was no explanation as to WHY this phonecall was making him so _nervous_.

It was all very out of character for him.

"… Cloud?" she practically whispered to him. "My Cloud? My son Cloud?"

"Could I ask for your name?"

"Just call me Mrs. Strife," she answered warily.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, re-reading the message on his computer for the last time. "When exactly did your son run away from home? And why?"

"Cloud went from here almost a year ago," she told him. "He left me a note telling me, but of course I panicked and contacted the police. The note said he was going to become a Soldier... in the Shinra army... that he was going to make me proud."

… _What?_

Sephiroth made her repeat herself. "The Shinra Army?"

"Yes," she confirmed, getting a little emotional over the topic. "Cloud always wanted to make something of himself, and was always talking about leaving. But I never thought he actually would. I guess I was denying it, he is such a shy, quiet, innocent boy."

Sephiroth's blood boiled at the word innocent.

The computer flashed once more, prompting the General's next search, one that would be much easier to find than the first. 'Cloud Strife' was typed in this time, the name bringing up two results, one being the mothers home contact… and one he hadn't yet read.

"Thank you for your time."

Sephiroth immediately hung up on her, too lost in his thoughts to consider her feelings.

The message on the screen had completely stunned him. He wasn't one for crying, or in that case very much emotion, but the paragraph on the monitor did send his eyes a little watery. Not with sadness, or guilt, but… realization. The feeling of finally understanding something you've been ignoring your entire work life.

Sephiroth pictured all the new cadets walking into the building, those which had been successful, those about to live out their dreams. All of there smiling faces, their sparkling eyes, their new and hopeful prospects. It was the only sight he ever saw. He'd never considered those that had been turned away, those that had their lives turned upside down, those that had nothing else to live for.

… And those that had run away from home for that very chance.

Cloud Strife hadn't ran away from home because he was rebellious, or stupid, or heartless. He wasn't doing what he did for simply for being tight on money. It was a choice he had made because of shame and self worthlessness. Cloud Strife respected his pride more than his happiness.

The mother's words rang in Sephiroth's head, leaving him with a sickness in his stomach.

"_He was going to make me proud."_

* * *

**I was shocked by the positive feedback - thank you very much!**

**This chapter is rather short, but they'll get progressively longer.**

**Please review if you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Find The Blonde: Part 1

**C3: Find The Blonde: Part 1**

* * *

**The chapter is short again, my apologies!**

This will be updated more regularly - Part 1 of 3.

**The content will get more mature from here.**

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

This was the first day in his entire professional life that Sephiroth had called in sick.

It wasn't something he had ever planned on happening. The company depended on him to be available whenever necessary; illness wasn't an obstacle in his career. But this was entirely different. The image of Cloud Strife's innocent face twisted in pain and discomfort had made the decision for him.

Sephiroth felt utterly and irrevocably obsessed.

"Are you sure it isn't serious?" the man before him asked.

It hadn't been the easiest of processes, taking time out of work, calling in sick for the first time. The phone had typically been answered by the most difficult and irritating member of the company. Unfortunately for Sephiroth, that man was also considered a friend of his, rather than a mere colleague.

The lies and excuses hadn't been rehearsed beforehand, which had sparked unnecessary panic.

"It's nothing to worry about," Sephiroth repeated, throwing the fakest smiles. "There are merely things I need to attend to."

Zack raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Is there something you're keeping from me?"

The pair of them were situated in a small coffee shop, crammed into a quieter corner to avoid recognition. It wasn't something the General was fond of, appearing in public, venturing outside of the company building. Sitting and drinking in a coffee shop wasn't his idea of a good time in the slightest. It meant he could refuel on coffee however, and feed his insomnia some much needed goodness.

It also gave him the unlikely chance to see _him _again.

"I guess you wouldn't tell me regardless," Zack sighed, taking an unnecessarily long sip from his cup.

It was the guilt game... which Sephiroth refused to play.

"Quit putting on that stupid act," he snapped, forcing the mug away from his lips. "If you wish to help then answer me _one_ question."

Zack peered up at him hopefully.

"Do you remember Cloud Strife?"

The sentence fell from his mouth like vomit, giving him an immediate sense of regret and panic. It was all completely out of character for him. Sephiroth had not a single identifiable emotion, except for greed, anger and disgust. The thought of losing his cool demeanor and becoming… vulnerable… made him feel positively sick. It was already happening though; more than he already recognized.

The face of Cloud Strife appeared once more.

Sephiroth turned angrily towards the door, forcing himself to focus on those entering and leaving the coffee shop. It was a simple remedy for him, allowing his mind to wander and his attention to decrease. Suddenly the answer wasn't necessary to him and all that mattered was watching that door. The figures he stared upon became a constant blur, but they at least served as a distraction. The best kind of distraction.

That was, until the blur became a figure once more.

… **A recognizable figure.**

"What are you looking at?" Zack asked him, poking his friend impatiently. "You asked me a question and I answered; yes, I remember Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth could feel his interest vaguely swaying back towards his friend, clinging onto the last sentence he had uttered. Apparently he remembered him and additionally, he may know where to find him. But it wasn't enough to tear his attention away from what had just appeared through the door. Suddenly his need for distraction seemed an awful idea; he wished he could throw himself back into conversation.

Because at that moment in time, he felt cannibalistic.

"Sephiroth!" Zack cried, slamming his fists playfully against the table. "Why did you want to know?"

The General turned back to him, eyes brimmed with hate. "What did you think of him?"

Sephiroth roughly clutched his head, scrunching his face up in discomfort as his vision became disorientated. He could see lips moving before him, words leaving his friends mouth, but the English language was refusing to piece together. Those villainous eyes turned coldly towards the door, resting on their prey once more, analysing the figures every move.

The General may not have found Cloud in the town of Midgar… but he at least had found a ticket.

"I was really fond of the kid, honestly. But he wasn't accepted into the company. It hurt to begin with, because I'd felt a connection with him."

Sephiroth finally diverted his attention to his friend. "There was a connection?"

Something similar to jealousy tore at him.

"I felt the need to mother him," Zack cringed, throwing his hands up in embarrassment. "The blonde was damn adorable! The most innocent creature I'd ever met."

Sephiroth felt his stomach sink. "Innocent… is that it?"

"I was the one forced to deliver the bad news," the Soldier continued, softening up at the subject. "When I told him, his eyes brimmed with tears, but he refused to cry in front of me. The kid looked absolutely broken, and all I wanted to do was tell him it was all alright… but I knew it wasn't."

"Would you excuse me a second?" Sephiroth suddenly interrupted.

The information given to him had been perfect; it had given him a small sense of satisfaction - an orgasmic tingle. He wanted to know everything about Cloud; to understand him in every aspect and grasp how to manage him. Sephiroth wasn't sure himself what he would do in the presence of the boy. The only thing he DID know certain was something he'd rather not focus on.

At this moment in time however, it was all he could focus on.

Sephiroth stormed over to the occupied door, leaving his dumbstruck friend perched in the corner. His head was bursting with an immense temper, something he was fortunately able to control. And although he felt the urge to tear his head off, snatch the skull and demolish the flesh… the General had to stay calm.

"I need to ask you a question, stranger."

Stood before him was a young couple, seemingly innocent and unsuspecting at first glance, undeniably to those who had never met the pair. If it hadn't have been for that fateful night, and the unusual interest Sephiroth had taken in the blonde, this entire circumstance would cease to exist.

The male spoke back to him. "Are you addressing me?"

Sephroth practically spat venom. "It would appear I am."

Images of the previous night came rushing back to him; the wad of money brushed between his fingers, the lick of his lips as he planned his attack, the shuffle into the alleyway as he awaited the opportunity. The man stood before him, with a face innocent enough to please a child, had violated Cloud Strife.

Only one night previous, had he violated the boy of his infatuation.

It had been** THIS MAN** in the alleyway.

"What is it?" the man said, hurrying the pair of them towards the till, evidently nervous. "We're running late at the moment."

Sephiroth felt no need to soften the blow, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"Where can I find Cloud Strife."

* * *

**This is the 1st part out of 3 connected chapters.**

**All will be small, similarly to the other ones... but I hope you stay with me!**

**Thank you all for your kind and wonderful reviews x**


	4. Find The Blonde: Part 2

**C4: Find The Blonde - Part 2**

* * *

**This is the second installment of three linked chapters.**

I have made this intentionally short!

**NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS SHORT - simply a teaser.**

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

The streetlamps cast a dim glow over the abandoned city of Midgar.

It was nearing close to midnight, the time which most would be spending inside their homes, snorting at the mere thought of venturing out late.

Sephiroth stared up at the darkened sky, smiling a little to himself, pleased to feel so secluded.

The piece of paper clutched in his hand crumpled and creased as he fiddled anxiously with it. On that paper lay the list of instructions, addresses and explanations the man had given him earlier. Sephiroth had not wanted to spark war, despite the aching urge to tear the mans insides out. Instead, he had gotten all he needed, all it would take to find and capture the mysterious Cloud Strife.

All but one thing.

The cash machine flashed before him, letting out an unhealthy squeal as his inserted his card and stabbed in his pin. Sephiroth waited patiently, exhaling deeply as the sum of his balance appeared on the screen and gave him the opportunity to withdraw money. The General hadn't used this service in a long time...

Sephiroth pressed down on the button, holding his hand beneath the machine as the notes were ejected into his sweaty palm. He sighed to himself, pocketing the sum of money and walking casually towards his next destination. If the man had been corrected, and he damn better hoped he had been... this would be where Cloud Strife resided, readily waiting for his 'knight in shining armor' to save him.

The General smirked to himself.

If he was going to win the trust of a 'prostitute,' he would first have to pay for his _service._

... 5400 gil for a conversation.

* * *

**The third part will be much, much longer - when the two of them finally meet.**

**I hope you're enjoy this fic!**

**Let's wait for the third part then, shall we? :)**


	5. Find The Blonde: Part 3

**C4: Find The Blonde - Part 3**

* * *

**This is the third installment of three linked chapters.**

Slightly longer chapter than the previous ones.

**Will the blonde be convinced? Or will it all crumble?**

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Sephiroth's heart was hammering at an inhumane pace; threatening to tear the skin and leap out of his chest. It didn't quite feel like reality, inching nearer and nearer to his destination, where all would be decided. He hadn't actually rehearsed what he would say, or planned ahead in case rejection faced him.

This wasn't like him at all. Sephiroth could feel the bile rise to his throat, before it was forcefully swallowed down again. He was ridiculously nervous, and rightly so - what was he supposed to do?

The road was slowly beginning to end, leading onto a deserted crossroads, minutes away from where he was heading. He had been told to come here, turn left and venture down a tiny alleyway. Would Cloud Strife be there to greet him? Or was this some ploy the man had made to keep him quiet?

Sephiroth stared up at the traffic lights, wishing he could ask someone for advice in this situation. What would Zack say to this? The man had met Cloud; he had thought very highly of this 'Midgar Scumbag.'

That's what they called people like Cloud.

He did as the instructions told him, turning left into the tiniest road he had ever witnessed. The alleyway appeared to be even smaller, tighter than any he had seen before, shrouded in complete and utter darkness. Sephiroth now realised why this had been the 'regular spot' to find Cloud Strife.

The General swallowed loudly, taking a second to pause and gaze up into the darkness. He felt his breath stammer, eyes widening as what appeared to be a human figure stood against the right wall. It was difficult to make out, especially for any normal human, but Sephiroth knew more than anyone how advanced his senses were. The figure was a blur, a definite blur, but it was the only hope he had.

Sephiroth inched towards the opening, dragging his feet over what appeared to be garbage, failing in his attempt to make no noise whatsoever. He watched the figure move before him, startled by his sudden appearance, positioning themselves in the middle of the alleyway. The General felt himself stop, entirely, frozen in shock. He breathed heavily to himself, mentally torturing himself as he trembled in fear. This wasn't a usual occurrence; this had _never _happened before.

The figure walked slowly towards him, startling Sephiroth a little, who hadn't moved for a couple of minutes now. There was a moment of realization, the ultimate conformation as the tiny area of light that _did _rest in the alleyway revealed the strangers face to him: blonde hair and blinding blue eyes.

The figure spoke to him. "What are you after tonight, sir?"

Sephiroth scrunched his face up in confusion, baffled by the question, before realising the awful truth behind it.

The blonde has mistaken him for a customer... and was asking him… the price for his services.

The General spoke confidently back to him. "Conversation, Cloud Strife."

His voice was far beyond confident.

The blonde neared closer to him, which allowed Sephiroth to step a little further back, retreating himself into the well lit street, into the real world. Cloud frowned a little to begin with, not entirely sure who the figure was, the recognisable face of the General not sinking in.

But it wasn't long until he did.

"Wait!" Sephiroth cried, throwing out his arm and seizing the blonde. "I need to talk to you."

Cloud had tried to flee, frightened by what he saw, frightened by who this was. The immediate thought to run and panic had taken over him, without even considering why the General was here. Two blinding orbs stared up at Sephiroth, fear and uncertainty flashing through them… **the eyes of a child.**

The General quickly let go of him. "Give me a minute to talk."

Cloud scratched at his arm through habit, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, clearly clueless to what was happening.

Or apparently not.

"I know why you're here.

Sephiroth tilted his head a little, raising both eyebrows, eager to hear the blondes take on the matter.

Cloud spoke to him. "G-General Sephiroth, sir, have the Turks sent you?"

The blonde was clearly completely and utterly in shame.

Sephiroth could see it in his expression; he could see it by the way he barely made eye-contact with him. He hadn't even considered the fact that Cloud might have looked up to him at some point in his life as a hero-figure. Maybe seeing him would remind the blonde of his failure in the company.

What could he be thinking?

Sephiroth sounded taken aback. "Why on earth would those simpletons send me?" he tried to smile, but it only looked menacing to the blonde, who feared this man with every bone in his body.

The General Sephiroth was insanely powerful.

"There was a warning around the town," Cloud continued, his voice soft and trembling. "It was a threat, to anyone that allowed unholy activities to take place around the town… threats to... someone like me."

The blonde looked up at him… terrified. "They're going to kill me."

Sephiroth himself was even surprised by that, unsure whether to laugh or cry at the response. Was that what the blonde assumed? That he was here to punish him for performing 'unholy acts?'

"I'm here to save you."

The General hadn't meant to say that…

Cloud shook his head violently. "How did you find me?"

"That's none of you concern," Sephiroth said to him, resting a comforting arm on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you, properly, away from here."

The blonde tore his hand away.

"I think you know what I am!" he cried, gritting his teeth in hysterics. "I'm not here for fun! Men come here and they pay for my services! I let them fuck me, and I live off of it, I'm breaking the fucking law!"

Cloud froze all of a sudden, eyes widening in shock and disbelief. "Oh God, s-sir… I'm…"

He was forgetting himself.

But Sephiroth wasn't concerned about his military position now. "Hold out your hand."

The blonde did as he was told, body trembling as he stretched out his palms and closed his eyes in fear. Sephiroth couldn't quite believe the sight before him. How could a guy be this nervous? Someone that day in, day out, allowed completely strangers to abuse and torment him for money? Had that not toughened him up?

… Or had it torn him apart?

Sephiroth dug into his pocket, pulling out the wad of money he'd taken out, placing it in Cloud's hands.

The blonde at last opened his eyes, gawping down at the piles of notes given to him, confused and concerned by what it all meant. Sephiroth smiled a little, hoping for whatever reason this would calm him down. But blinded by his emotions, little could he see how terrible this situation actually looked.

Cloud stared up at him. "Are you buying my cooperation?"

The General went to open his mouth, but stopped, violently and quickly, smiling to himself, relieved.

It was perfect.

It was perfect!

Sephiroth drew out his own hands and wrapped them around Cloud's, enveloping them around the pile of money, closing the deal with the frightened blonde. He had thought of an idea, one that would make this entire obsessive plan seem legitimate. Something that would erase the blondes suspicions!

Cloud whimpered as he spoke. "… Why would you help someone like me?"

He bowed his head towards the floor.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said softly. "I have a proposition for you."

Cloud looked all the more frightened at that. "What?"

The General grinned to himself.

"There is 5400 gil in your hand," he told him, grinning a little as Cloud gasped in response. "That is your first year of pay, without any conditions - think of it as a deposit."

"What do you mean?" Cloud stifled.

Sephiroth allowed the lies to roll from his lips. "We're re-offering you a place in the military. It came to our attention that we had made a vital mistake, and we're keen to have you back."

The blonde didn't look convinced. "But that was two years ago…" he whispered. "I've changed a lot since then."

The General could see the disgust in the boys face, reliving every sordid detail, every disgusting little moment that had crafted him into the man he was today. No longer was he an innocent Nibelheim boy.

Sephiroth felt relieved at his apparent success. "Will you come with me then?"

The blonde stepped away from a moment. "I…" his words were silent. "I…"

It all happened in a flash.

Sephiroth threw his body forward, lurching towards the blonde as the tiny figure darted backwards, escaping into the darkened alleyway. The General stopped himself, watching in disbelief as Cloud sprinted into the distance, leaving him 5400 gil out of pocket and completely clueless.

The sound of his sprinting finally died down, leaving Sephiroth dumbstruck and frozen to the spot. Why had he ran? What had his motive been? What had scared him away?

He had thought… he had thought it was going well!… he had thought he was actually getting somewhere!

Why had he run?

Why?

The General stared down into his now empty hand

… What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

**Of course it wasn't going to be easy! **

**I never wanted this story to be unrealistic, of course Cloud wouldn't just give in.**

**And yes, he's going to swear and be a little rougher with his words... this is a guy that's been living on the streets :3**

**Thank you for the continued support! xx**


End file.
